


Раз ты смотришь, я постараюсь

by fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Breathplay, Fantasy of a threesome, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 03:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12099393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017/pseuds/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017
Summary: Тони был почти у двери своей лаборатории, когда услышал звук. Низкий, хриплый, продлившийся лишь долю секунды. Но это был, несомненно, стон Барнса.





	Раз ты смотришь, я постараюсь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [And If You're Watching, I'll Make it Good for You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2108928) by [OhCaptainMyCaptain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhCaptainMyCaptain/pseuds/OhCaptainMyCaptain). 



> Примечание/Предупреждения: Написано по заявке «вуайеризм+breathplay+анальная пробка». Слова, выделенные транслитом, произнесены на русском. POV Тони, вообще много Тони. Временами Тони думает матом. Присутствует графичный тройничок в мечтах Тони.

Тони почти дошел до двери своей лаборатории, когда услышал звук. Низкий, хриплый, продлившийся лишь долю секунды.

Но это был, несомненно, стон Барнса.

От смущения брови Тони подпрыгнули к волосам, и он быстро огляделся, словно ожидая увидеть бывшего советского убийцу прислонившимся к стене с такой знакомой фирменной ухмылкой. Он посмотрел бы прямо на Тони и отпустил бы какой-то ехидный комментарий о том, как нужно привлекать внимание. Может быть, он хотел, чтобы Тони установил новый апгрейд для его руки, не прошло и полгода.

Тони открыл рот, чтобы окликнуть ДЖАРВИСа – инстинктивно, как всегда. Он выдавал это за привычку (так оно и было), и девять раз из десяти Тони просто делал вид, что ему нравится иметь личного шпиона, следящего за всей Башней и отвечающего только ему (что тот и делал). Без сомнения, наличие камер и микрофонов почти в каждой комнате здания поставляло огромную кучу данных, которую он сортировал от скуки, роясь в поисках годной хохмы или материала для безобидного шантажа.

Но правда была в том, что после всего им пережитого осознание постоянного присутствия ДЖАРВИСа иногда было единственным, что удерживало Тони в трех шагах от приступа паники. Потому что его все еще мучили кошмары – он подскакивал в постели, покрытый потом и задыхающийся беззвучным криком, а потом проводил почти час в объятиях Пеппер (с которой они тогда еще встречались), старающейся успокоить, убаюкать его снова. Хотя он пытался казаться непрошибаемым, Тони слишком хорошо выучил, особенно за последние несколько лет, что таковым не является, неважно, в костюме или без. Поэтому ДЖАРВИС, видящий (почти) все и способный услышать его голос и заблаговременно предупредить, был скорее гарантией безопасности, чем партнером по шуткам.

Не то чтобы он хотел признавать это перед кем-то.

Все же что-то остановило его, когда он опять попробовал подойти к своей лаборатории. Тони мог быть настоящим засранцем – даже гордился этим и поправлял, когда ему возражали, – но никто не обвинил бы его во лжи, поэтому на самом деле он знал, что именно. Она была в том, что личная (половая) жизнь Барнса и Роджерса никогда не была такой уж личной, как бы капитан ни старался.

Рожденные в одну эпоху, эти двое, тем не менее, демонстрировали полную противоположность в отношении к сексу. Кэп был весьма старомодно скрытен касательно своей любовной жизни, Барнс же, как сказал бы Тони, был «гей и горд этим», смиритесь. Он мог так же откровенно и прямолинейно, как Тор, обсуждать свои сексуальные достижения; но в отличие от Тора, который попал сюда с другой, блядь, планеты и никогда не понимал общих правил человеческого поведения, Барнс просто любил эпатировать публику.

Он всего лишь позволял другим запросто подслушать их; уж Тони-то знал. У него было ровно восемьдесят семь записей суперсолдатских потрахушек, собранных там и здесь по всей Башне, которые он использовал в самое неподходящее – то есть идеально выбранное – время, чтобы увидеть, сколько разных оттенков красного может принимать лицо Роджерса.

Чего он никому не рассказывал, так это того, сколько ночей провел без сна, со стояком в штанах, слушая и слушая снова, как Барнс вносит новый смысл в название «Воющие коммандос». Его живое воображение позволяло угадать причину большей части звуков – мебель скрипит по полу, падают какие-то вещи, трещат рамы кроватей, – однозначно указывающих, что там трахаются с энтузиазмом торнадо.

Барнс, несмотря на свою грубую внешность – длинные волосы, которые он отказывался состричь, постоянную щетину, за которой он ухаживал, но никогда не сбривал, – и тот факт, что он всего год назад был самым опасным убийцей в мире, оказался примерно так же жаден до члена, как шлюха из порно. Ну, если судить по звукам. То, что все уже привыкли к этому, не означало, что они не старались использовать любую возможность для случайных оговорок и невзначай брошенных замечаний, чтобы вызвать смущенное бормотание Кэпа и гордые ухмылки сержанта.

Но главное было вот что: самое горячее в этих аудиофайлах (в фантазиях, в самых жарких фантазиях на памяти Тони со времен первого курса колледжа) не Барнс – а Роджерс.

Потому что, конечно, все эти стоны, и крики, и непристойные мольбы давали понять, какое чудное зрелище представлял бы собой Барнс, у которого в заднице словно четвертое июля празднуют – так что, лишь послушав его, никто уже не думал, что он может быть не снизу. Впрочем, после близкого знакомства это становилось и вовсе очевидно. Вы слышали, что он иногда выдает в обычном разговоре, а затем, преодолев первый шок, когда вы случайно уловили вопли о том, чтобы его столь же пожилой бойфренд «сделал это сильнее, sil’neje, боже, малыш, еще», вы могли только пожать плечами и согласиться: «А, ну да, это логично».

Но Роджерс ... Вот его Тони всегда хотел бы увидеть во плоти (как метафорически, так и, черт возьми, совершенно буквально – плевать), потому что его насквозь фальшивая стереотипная личина полностью противоречила тому, что было слышно на записях. Тони не мог взять в голову, что кто-то может вести себя, как какая-то девственница – краснеть и давиться собственным языком – даже при самых невинных намеках, а затем превращаться в такое, оставшись наедине с Барнсом.

А Тони – гений. И если он чего-то не понимал, это должна была быть нехуевая такая головоломка.

Дверь в его лабораторию была слегка приоткрыта. Тони невольно заторопился – всего несколько шагов, боже милосердный, и вот оно: адреналин и возбуждение, которое, как он понимал, было неуместно чуть более, чем полностью, заставили его сердечный ритм ускориться. Теперь, с близкого расстояния, он мог слышать слабый шорох движения и – да, без сомнения, бесспорно, невозможно отрицать – то, как трахают Джеймса «Баки» Барнса.

– Ох, блядь!... да... Стив... Bozhe moi – о! Прямо так... Ммммм, боже, детка, не останавливайся, ох, не останавливайся, trahni menya... 

Тони, честно признаваясь, не мог не воспользоваться возможностью получить преимущество перед всеми остальными: слышать – это одно, а видеть – совсем другое. А несмотря на отсутствие каких-либо ограничений в издаваемых звуках, к его досаде, этих двоих никак невозможно было застукать. (Не то чтобы Тони пытался, и, конечно, не то чтобы Тони пытался с десяток раз или около того).

Подняв указательный палец, он поднес его к губам и бросил взгляд на одну из многих камер ДЖАРВИСа – молчаливая угроза, которую ИИ и его давний друг мог с уверенностью интерпретировать как «Если встрянешь и сдашь меня, клянусь, я отключу тебя и заведу страстный роман с Сири». ДЖАРВИС не ответил, и Тони понял, что он получил сообщение. Стараясь ступать настолько беззвучно, насколько для человека возможно, он подошел к щели в дверях и заглянул в комнату, пытаясь понять, увидит ли там что-то интересное.

Увидел: обзор оказался прекрасный, и его член сразу же затвердел от внезапного притока крови.

Одежда Барнса образовывала на полу небольшую тропинку, ведущую от двери до стола. Сам он расселся голой задницей на одной из столешниц – к удивлению, пустой, так что Тони мог только представлять, как Роджерс тщательно переносил все в более безопасное место, пока Барнс, вероятно, ждал, ругаясь на вежливость своего любовника, с рукой в штанах, чтобы не потерять эрекцию. Ясно, что это не составило проблем, потому что, как бы долго они тут ни пробыли, Тони был виден длинный, толстый, слегка изогнутый член, лениво лежащий на его животе. Из своего укрытия Тони мог наблюдать, как блестит грудь Барнса от пота и как смазка несуразно большой лужей растекается от темно-красной головки.

Одну руку Барнс закинул на лоб, сжав кулак – не заслоняя при этом глаз, хоть и полуприкрытых веками, но полностью сосредоточенных на Роджерсе. Его другая рука – металлическая, та, только притронувшись к которой, Тони мог бы кончить в штаны от красоты и строгости конструкции – вцеплялась в стол так сильно, что чудом не ломала его. Вызывающе широко расставленные ноги, согнутые в коленях, были задраны в воздух, и Барнсу приходилось прикладывать впечатляющее усилие, чтобы они не болтались. Волосы разметались вокруг головы, но небольшие пряди, приставшие к потному лицу, выглядели сексуально, что пиздец. Даже со своего места Тони не мог не заметить, как его мускулистое тело дрожит, скользя взад и вперед по столу из нержавеющей стали, а он просто лежит и позволяет себя использовать.

– Ах, боже, детка, как хорошо... Ооо... блядь... блядь... о, пожалуйста, Стиви...

А Роджерс... ах ты ж ебаный-переебаный блядский пиздец! Тони боролся из последних сил, чтобы не расстегнуть штаны и не начать передергивать прямо в коридоре. Кэпа было видно под углом, сзади и слегка сбоку, Барнса же – полностью. Тони хотелось бы узнать, что за выражение лица бывает у трахающегося Роджерса, но он точно не стал бы жаловаться на то, какую прекрасную картину представляла его задница, потому что она, блядь, была словно высечена из мрамора. Тони не верил в Бога, но если бы Бог существовал, он, вероятно, имел бы форму задницы Стива Роджерса.

В отличие от своего робо-бойфренда, Роджерс все еще был в штанах, второпях спущенных до середины бедра. Это казалось слегка подозрительным – отсутствие правильных церемоний, неджентльменское поведение, не те нежные любовные игры, к которым, считал Тони, склонен Капитан Сосулька. Нет, его первое впечатление (до того, как они стали сотрудничать и постепенно изжили начальную недоверчивость) о человеке, о котором ему столько рассказывал отец, не было приятным; и из-за всей этой старомодной ерунды, из-за категорического отказа перестать вести себя как старый пердун в своих привычках и ценностях Тони всегда предполагал, что этот парень занимается любовью, как в альбоме Сары Маклафлин – каждая нота мягкая, тягучая, немного унылая и вызывает желание слегка сблевнуть (или взять в дом щенка с тяжелой судьбой; Клинту давно пора прекратить смотреть эти рекламные ролики).

Однако рубашки на капитане не было, так что гладкая, отблескивающая кожа позволяла прекрасно разглядеть все ритмичные изгибы его (мускулистой, черт, такой огромной) спины, которые переходили в резкие движения бедер. Его крупные мозолистые руки удерживали Барнса за бока, покачивая в такт своим толчкам, глубоким и жестким (это еще преуменьшая).

Роджерс не был таким уж голосистым по сравнению с Барнсом, но от этого производимые им звуки делались только более ценными. Между понуканиями Барнса и его же скулящими, ненасытными мольбами слышались разве что тяжелые, рваные вдохи Стива. Но каждые несколько секунд то, как Барнс изгибался, или смотрел на него, или стонал, выжимало из его широкой груди задушенный, гортанный хрип. В первый раз, когда Тони услышал это в записи, его рука уже и так быстро двигалась по члену, и звук заставил кончить неожиданно для него самого.

Барнс пробормотал себе под нос что-то неслышное Тони, и это заставило капитана немного замедлиться. Они обменялись несколькими словами, до обидного тихо. Затем Барнс ухмыльнулся, глаза наполнились весельем, язык похабно обвел губы, и внезапно Роджерс ускорился настолько, что его бедра стали громко шлепать того по заднице, и Тони даже подумал – и понадеялся – что это вызывает такую восхитительную, одурманивающую боль. Барнс изогнул спину, при виде чего Тони чуть не застонал, и отбросил руку со лба в сторону, пытаясь нащупать другой край стола и ухватиться. Когда его лицо повернулось в сторону Тони, тот внезапно встревожился, что его поймали. (Его также немного возбудила мысль о том, что его поймали...)

Но к его разочарованию – нет, к облегчению, так это называется – глаза Барнса были плотно зажмурены, и тот ничего не заметил. Тони, распахнув рот и сощурившись, ловил те жалкие моменты, когда ему видно было член Кэпа, показывающийся полностью и снова вдалбливающийся в задницу Барнса, как отбойный молоток. Барнс восторженно вопил при каждом проникновении, и Тони больше не мог этого вынести. Он тихо и поспешно расстегнул ширинку.

Облизав ладонь, он обхватил себя и начал поглаживать. Решив вначале подчинить ритм своих движений толчкам бедер Кэпа, он быстро понял свою ошибку: если он так и продолжит, то выйдет из игры до неприличия быстро – а хотелось бы протянуть подольше. По крайней мере, настолько, насколько возможно. Он знал из своих записей, что у этих двоих может стоять часами, если им вздумается, и как бы ему ни хотелось удовлетворить свое любопытство, он понимал, что его член столько не продержится. Но, может быть, если он примет надлежащие меры предосторожности, то хоть попытка будет засчитана.

Но Барнс, ублюдок, все очень усложнил, когда внезапно взглянул на Роджерса с самым развратным лицом, какое Тони когда-либо видел, и, затаив дыхание, взмолился:

– О боже, малыш, придуши меня...

Рука Тони замерла на члене, потому что ну нет, это невозможно, выебите его нахуй в задницу, если высокоморальный, идеальный, правильный Капитан Америка может любить такие извращения, как…

– Точно? – прошептал Роджерс так тихо, что Тони едва разобрал, а затем его мозг взорвался, потому что он никогда раньше не слышал в записях, чтобы Стив говорил. Он думал, что запомнил бы такое. Может, он в какой-то момент впал в кому и все, что видит сейчас – какие-то удивительные околосмертные переживания, как в «Этой прекрасной жизни»? Ощущалось словно Рождество.

Дело было в тоне, с которым он спросил – будто знал, чего хочет Барнс, и знал, что он может ему это дать, – и Тони понял, черт побери, что они, должно быть, уже так делали. Словно этого ещё не было достаточно, чтобы кончить прямо на месте, Барнс застонал, снова облизнув губы, и выдал с придыханием:

– Черт, да, детка, пожалуйста... Положи мне руку на горло... Хочу почувствовать, как ты меня стискиваешь, пока я не задохнусь... Ммм... Стив... малыш... о, пожалуйста, детка, малыш, придуши меня, чтобы я отключился...

И тогда Кэп, черт возьми, сделал это.

Барнс едва успел выдохнуть последнее предложение, как Роджерс, не сбиваясь с темпа, вытянул правую руку и полностью обхватил его за горло. Пальцы сжались так крепко, что Тони мог ясно видеть, как они впиваются в кожу Барнса. Он не способен был понять, что его больше возбуждает: наблюдать, как вершина американской нравственности и патриотизма душит кого-то, одновременно трахая его до потери пульса, или слышать хриплые, свистящие вдохи, которые делает при этом Баки. Единственное, в чем он был уверен, это что ему стоит посильнее сжать собственный член у основания, если он не хочет прямо сейчас кончить.

Глаза Барнса закатились в экстазе, и Роджерса, похоже, это только больше завело. Тони вытаращился – его сердце уже билось в ушах, и он чувствовал нарастающий жар в груди, от которого начал покрываться потом, – когда Роджерс наклонился и жадно, широко лизнул правый сосок Барнса, затем накрыв его ртом и прикусив. Жесткая дрожь сотрясла тело Баки, и еще один сиплый вздох прорвался через его стиснутое горло – самое большее, что он мог сейчас получить.

Тони прикусил губу, чтобы не выдать себя, так сильно, что почти почувствовал вкус крови. Это только распалило его; он начал представлять, будто Кэп так же трахает его самого – насколько большой у него член? Он еще не успел увидеть его полностью. Как бы это ощущалось? – или будто Капитан наклонился так и жестко засосал его нижнюю губу. Он представил, что, может быть, вместо этого Роджерс трахал бы его просто так, прямо здесь, так же, как Барнса... в то время как тот стоял бы с другой стороны, и, наклонившись, насиловал рот Тони своим коммунистическим языком до крови.

Чтобы губы стали красными, как советский флаг.

Роджерс склонился над Барнсом, опираясь на левую руку, правой все еще пережимая его яремную вену. Тони знал, что сыворотка дает им обоим возможность задерживать дыхание на ненормально долгое время, если понадобится. Ему было интересно, делает ли это Баки сейчас, или он намеренно выдохнул весь воздух из легких, чтобы скорее дойти до предела. Барнс как будто хотел, чтобы Роджерс заставил его отключиться – во всяком случае, Тони так надеялся. Он никогда не интересовался играми с удушением, но внезапно обнаружил, что хочет это увидеть.

Член у него стоял так твердо – в руке горячо и липко, – что Тони было физически больно. Ему обычно приходилось снова и снова облизывать ладонь, раз уж он оказался без лубриканта, чтобы хорошо скользило и не натиралось. Но сейчас смазка обильно сочилась сама, обеспечивая идеальное скольжение, так что этого не требовалось. Последний раз на его памяти, когда он был настолько возбужден, был их первый раз с Пеппер. Боже, если бы он на самом деле оказался начинкой этого суперсолдатского сэндвича, он бы, наверное, не выбрался оттуда живым в клиническом смысле слова.

Тони запечатлел у себя в памяти это выражение лица капитана; то, как он смотрел на своего лучшего друга детства с голодным, собственническим оскалом – Тони и не думал, что он способен на такой, – как дышал рвано сквозь стиснутые зубы. Барнс же сходил с ума. Он продолжал издавать непроизвольные задыхающиеся звуки, мягкие, хриплые, блаженствующие, а лицо становилось все краснее и краснее. Его ноги подергивались, словно он пытался двигаться навстречу бедрам Роджерса, но Тони подумал, что он может и изображать сопротивление – и это не должно было так возбуждать, но возбуждало.

– Кончишь для меня, Бак? – тихо прорычал Кэп. Тони даже не был уверен, что Барнс в состоянии слышать, но тут заметил, как у того заинтересованно дернулся лежащий на животе член. Тони внезапно задумался, какая часть происходящего для них лишь игра, и что из своей прошлой подготовки Барнс использует сейчас на благо; прекрасно управляя своим телом, он мог делать вид, что совершенно во власти Роджерса, хотя в действительности по-прежнему сохранял полный контроль.

Кулак Тони уже двигался яростно по его члену. Единственной причиной, по которой два суперсолдата не слышали скользкого хлюпанья при его движениях или быстрого, мелкого дыхания через нос, были их собственные звуки, достаточно громкие, чтобы замаскировать его. Он наблюдал за их маленьким представлением – с восхитительным пикантным чувством причастности к чему-то, не предназначенному для его глаз – и упивался видом двух прекрасных мужчин (наверняка входивших в пятерку самых горячих, которых он когда-либо видел, если не возглавлявших ее).

Хоть и наслаждаясь видом, он не мог не отвлечься на мысли о том, как ощущается член Кэпа, растягивающий его; любит ли он, когда ему лижут яйца. Он пытался мысленно воссоздать ощущение от того, как холодные металлические пальцы Барнса будет двигаться у него внутри, звуки, которые тот издавал бы, подставляя Тони задницу и, может быть, одновременно давясь членом Роджерса. Он знал, что Барнс, судя по аудио, всегда предпочитал быть снизу, но воображал, как тот будет выглядеть, имея Тони на четвереньках: покачиваться на согнутых ногах позади него, опираясь на его спину для опоры, скользя вперед и назад в его заднице.

Его мышцы, вероятно, были бы так же напряжены и вздуты, как сейчас у Кэпа. Длинные каштановые волосы упали бы ему на лицо, когда он сосредоточенно наклонял голову, придавая вид смертельно опасный и хищный, как та старая маска. Тони бы, наверное, дрожал всем телом и хрипло кричал при жестких, неустанных толчках, отдающих болью, но в своей фантазии он нашел утешение у Роджерса, лежащего перед ним на боку, поглаживая по волосам – возможно, дергая за них, – и глядящего на него так же жарко и пронзительно, как сейчас на Барнса. Если бы капитан приказал ему кончить, Тони выполнил бы приказ немедленно.

Он вырвался из своих мыслей, когда Роджерс выпрямился и быстро убрал руку с горла своего любовника. Барнс, казалось, расслабился, длинно и жадно хватая воздух, внезапно снова в силах дышать. Он тяжело затрясся, и Стиву пришлось буквально стиснуть его бедра, чтобы удержать. Тони забеспокоился, не потому ли капитан остановился, что Барнсу на самом деле стало плохо (и запаниковал совершенно по-дурацки, ведь если ему придется сейчас бежать к ним и помогать с искусственным дыханием или что-то такое, то его эрекция будет выглядеть немного неуместно).

Но в этот момент Барнс вышел на новый уровень отчаяния, которого даже Тони с его очень ярким воображением не мог представить, даже после эпичной битвы за кислород. Он выгнулся, всплеснув руками, вцепился себе в волосы, хрипя и, кажется, пытаясь найти слова. Но тут же потянулся к Роджерсу, проводя по его плечам и груди, по затылку, словно не зная, куда деть руки. Затем моментально переключился на себя, стиснув левый сосок металлическими пальцами, ногтями живой руки процарапав четыре тонких красных линии на животе.

Лишь обретя способность к связной речи, он выдавил хрипловатым голосом, совершенно не похожим на его собственный:  
– Еще... Pozhalusta... Дай мне кончить, я щас кончу... О... О, боже... Ya hochu tebya...

И капитан оборвал стон, льющийся из полуоткрытых губ Барнса, зажав его рот и нос обеими руками и так сильно долбясь в него, что болты, удерживающие стол на месте, не выдержали, и вся конструкция закачалась в одном ритме с ними. Тони буквально выпучил глаза и уронил челюсть, глядя, как Барнс резко оторвал спину от стола с приглушенным вскриком, а его набухший член начал извергаться. Густые белые струи усеяли его грудь и живот, и Тони захотелось крикнуть Роджерсу, чтобы он наклонился и вылизал их. Барнс снова боролся за каждый вдох, но, когда Кэп попытался отвести руки, схватил его за запястья и держал, кидая на него свирепые взгляды и яростно тряся головой. Так или иначе, Тони понял, кто действительно контролирует ситуацию, когда они так развлекаются.

Он спит, он наверняка спит, или, может быть, упал и ударился головой по дороге в лабораторию, или даже умер, кто знает, но ему все равно. Ведь только он решил, что это зрелище не сравнится ни с чем, как Кэп наконец-то отпустил Барнса – и тот теперь корчился, как оттраханная шлюшка, покрытый спермой и потом, улыбаясь с закрытыми глазами, задыхаясь и снова издавая свои фирменные стоны... Кэп вытащил свой член и начал надрачивать его быстро и грубо. Теперь Тони смог как следует разглядеть – просто огромный. В нем начало расти разочарование от того, что он не сумел рассмотреть этот толстый член, проламывающийся сквозь тугую маленькую дырку Барнса; она, вероятно, сейчас широко раскрыта. Если бы он только был рядом, как было бы легко этим воспользоваться, втиснуть туда собственный член и заполнить жадную дыру.

Стив коротко и рвано захрипел, глядя вниз на свой член. Барнс привстал на локти, чтобы тоже посмотреть, а Тони бешено задвигал кулаком, он был совсем близко, так близко, и если бы еще Кэп был так любезен и уже расстрелял свой боезапас по всей груди своего шикарного бойфренда, он бы мысленно пообещал, что больше никогда не станет шутить по поводу их возраста (целую неделю).

Но вышло даже лучше. Барнс улыбнулся капитану, словно развратный Чеширский кот (и стало понятно, почему одной его улыбки, судя по рассказам, было достаточно, чтобы уложить в постель кого угодно). Серые глаза потемнели, дразнясь и все еще горя желанием, хотя Кэп только что довел его до умопомрачения. Затем этот ублюдок снова лег на стол, поднял раздвинутые ноги еще выше и обеими руками – живой и металлической – начал растягивать свою красную растраханную дырку, подставляя ее как мишень для выстрела своего бойфренда.

И, хотя хуже было некуда, Тони заметил, что оттуда уже течет. Сколько, блядь, раз они делали это сегодня?

Вот тогда на него внезапно снизошло озарение, и он удивился, почему не понял этого раньше: они в его лаборатории. Они трахаются в его лаборатории. В его лаборатории, которая, Тони знал наверняка, набита камерами ДЖАРВИСа. У него, блядь, будет эта запись. Он сможет смотреть на них с любой стороны и столько раз, сколько захочет его гнусное сердце (он уже знал, что только сегодня ночью прокрутит это раз пять-шесть, если раньше не задрочится до смерти, что, он уверен, было вполне реальной перспективой).

Оргазм обрушился на Тони, когда он услышал мягкий стон Стива и увидел, как суперсолдатский член начал брызгать идеальными струйками спермы на задницу Барнса. Кэп стоял достаточно близко, чтобы целенаправленно метить большей частью в дырку и вокруг нее, и Барнс с забавным выражением лица старался изогнуться в сторону, чтобы посмотреть.

Тони пришлось зажать себе рот рукой, другой заправляя кончик своего члена обратно в трусы, чтобы не обстрелять все кругом. Он зажмурил глаза и вынужден был затаить дыхание, чтобы не дать вырваться запинающимся стонам, угрожающим раскрыть его местоположение. Дрожь сотрясала его с ног до головы, пока чувство не отпустило, и тогда он осторожно поправил белье и трясущимися руками застегнул штаны.

Когда он снова открыл глаза, он почти пожалел об этом. Не потому, что теперь два суперсолдата вернулись к своим семейным ценностям, глупо улыбаясь друг другу, бормоча что-то, чего Тони не слышал, и посмеиваясь – ну нет, даже ему, несмотря на весь дискомфорт, который вызывали у него проявления чувств, по-прежнему было приятно видеть их обоих счастливыми. Он и так провел достаточно времени рядом с ними, когда они только и делали, что хандрили.

Нет, это потому, что, когда он снова заглянул к ним, Роджерс проводил пальцем вокруг дырки Барнса, собирая сперму – зачерпывая ее – и заталкивая внутрь. Они болтали о чем-то, пока капитан это делал, как будто это было обычное, нормальное явление для них. Но Барнс все еще облизывался при каждом вдохе, и когда Кэп скользил пальцем внутрь него, он прикусывал губу, роняя голову назад и закрывая глаза с удовлетворенным выражением.

– Ты уверен, что тебе не будет неудобно с ней вечером? – спросил Роджерс, скрываясь из поля зрения Тони. Его голос снова звучал как всегда, когда он разговаривал со своим лучшим другом: солнечно, легко, так чертовски влюбленно. – Ты же помнишь, что сегодня ночь кино? Это значит совместный ужин, а затем еще сидеть четыре или пять часов.

Барнс теперь засунул в себя собственный палец, как бы пытаясь не разлить ничего, и ответил как ни в чем не бывало:

– Да, порядок. Мне все равно нравится ощущение; будто горит. Напоминает, что мы тут творили.

Стив хмыкнул, показываясь снова – с анальной, блядь, пробкой в руке. Для Тони это был лучший день всей его долбаной жизни. То, как Кэп втискивал ее в задницу Барнса, – вырывая у того довольный хриплый стон от растяжения, – теперь станет самой любимой в мире картиной у Тони. Он увидел, как Кэп, убедившись, что она полностью внутри, одобрительно кивнул.

– Как пожелаешь, Бак, – ответил он нежно; как будто парой минут раньше он не долбил никого в простату и не душил до потери сознания.

Барнс просто усмехнулся и слегка погладил себя по заднице.

– Надежно и безопасно... Не могу дождаться, чтобы ты насовал мне еще. Можно будет под каким-нибудь дурацким предлогом смыться, пока Сэм рассказывает свои байки, и ты нагнешь меня над рукомойником в ванной.

Тони ожидал, что теперь, когда сексуальное напряжение снизилось, застенчивый Роджерс вернется, но к его удивлению, тот просто взял Барнса за подбородок и наклонился, даря медленный, жгучий поцелуй. Когда он отстранился, Тони, кажется, услышал, как он прошептал что-то вроде:

– Как думаешь, как долго мы еще позволим им думать, что это была твоя идея, и что это ты у меня всегда так кричишь?

И тогда Тони моментально развернулся и сбежал из коридора, потому что ну нет, блядь, невозможно, чтобы это все было подстроено Стивом Роджерсом от начала и до конца. Он должен поискать подсказки в своих аудиозаписях (и только, офицер, честное слово).

Тем же вечером, посреди просмотра «Тихоокеанского рубежа», Тони краем глаза заметил, как Барнс что-то шепчет на ухо Роджерсу. Они так тихо переговаривались, что никому больше не было слышно, но глаза Барнса снова блестели, и теперь, когда Тони знал секрет, он, казалось, мог рассмотреть едва различимый намек на улыбку на губах Кэпа. Когда Барнс отправился поискать себе что-нибудь выпить, и Кэп через минуту последовал за ним с какой-то липовой отговоркой, Тони задумался, почему Роджерс провел всю эту минуту без Барнса, глядя прямо на Тони, – и ухмыляясь.

Кажется, выходя из комнаты и отправляясь трахать своего любовника – бывшего советского киллера – в ванной, Стив Роджерс подмигнул.


End file.
